One way or another
by Izi Seishyun
Summary: Just how Gai would tell Lee he is not going to be with him when the surgery ends? One shot. Part of Reports saga but can be read on its own.


Tsunade walked through the hospital aisle, a sheet of paper in her hands. The person she was addressing seemed to have been carved on solid rock, but that was exprected. She bore bad news, after all. Even if it was Maito Gai, there's only so much a man can bear in a lifetime, and he was already overloaded with grief and guilt for this one and the lives to come.

- This is the full detail of your tasks. I am sorry I cannot spare you from missions at this moment, but I really have no choice.

Gai stared at the paper as if it was blank. Tsunade had never seen the jounin so distraught and downcast.  
- You have to take your leave in 10 minutes. When you come back, you report to me directly. – She patted the jounin's shoulder, grinning slightly.- I will be here in the hospital, so you will know inmediatly what happened.

Gai saluted and turned away to leave. In silence. That was a novelty for him. But Tsunade knew he was heading to someone's room first.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- You… you sent him?  
- Shizune, what's wrong with that?  
- You sent him... on a mission, when Lee-kun is about to be operated? – Shizune shook with anger, pointing at the blonde Hokage.  
- I had my reasons – Tsunade spoke curtly, examining a scalpel – Imagine he stays. He'll be glued to the door non-stop. If I go out to breathe some fresh air, he'll be after my blood... you saw how much he cares for that boy. I think he should put his whole self in his chosen job, he can do it, Gai is one of Konoha's elite and I trust him completely.

She sighed, looking through the aisle where Gai had dissapeared.  
- It's the only thing that can aid him to ease his mind now. Besides, I need peace to operate, too.

Grudgingly, Shizune had to agree with her master's reasoning. She wouldn't operate in peace if a Maito Gai - in anxious father mode - was in the waiting room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was in bed, staring at the dreadful spoonful of medicine he had just filled. He was staring at it in disgust, as if it was a terrible enemy of his, whom he wished to annihilate. "I need to, I really need to, even if it tastes terrible. If I do not drink it, Sakura-san will never look at me again..."

The unexpected knock on the door startled him so much, he ended up dropping the medicine over his pajamas. But his sullen eyes shone with happiness when he saw it was his sensei entering the room.

- Oh! Gai-sensei! Is it not a bit early for visits?  
- Uh, maybe... Lee, I have to... I will not... How can I tell you this?

Lee stared in fear at his sensei's pale, distressed face. _He is going to cancel the promise. No, it cannot be... _

- I won't be here when your surgery ends... Lee... I... I have a mission... and I'm leaving now.  
Lee stared at him blankly. He struggled to put a brave face, but he was shaken in his confidence.

- I will come back running at top speed... I will open gates if I need to! But I had to let you know – his voice faltered - Be it that the best, which we hope for, or the worst that we dread happens... I will not be the first face you see when you... wake up or... or _go on_... but if _that_ happens... I will catch you up as soon as I know...

- G-Gai-sensei...  
Two bandaged arms shot to his chest and the jounin silently hugged his student, not knowing if he would see him alive again. He wasn't one to say aloud comforting words, but some escaped his lips, and they seemed to soothe his favourite student. No one else heard them, no one else truly needed to. It was part of the bond the two of them shared, it was part of the Nindo that tied their lives together.

After Lee's sobs died, Gai stared at the boy's tears, and he noticed the medicine all over his pajamas and blankets. Silently, he opened a small drawer, put freshly laundered pajamas on his bed, opened the medicine flask and took the spoon that laid forgotten on the covers.

- How much?  
- A-a spoonful – Lee quietly dried his tears with his bandages.  
- Open up. Don't gag on it, just swallow.  
- G-Gah! It-tastes-awful!!!  
- No excuses! If you want to be fit, you'll have to take it all! – Gai was all-youthful again.

Lee, his face alight, pulled the bottle from his hand and took its whole contents, tears of disgust flowing from his eyes. Dreading Tsunade's reaction, Gai prepared to take his leave.

- Can you change your pajamas on your own, or do I have to... you know... – the jounin swallowed - help you?  
He knew his student hated to be helped out on so simple tasks, but he knew the ailing kid had a hard time dressing himself with those injuries. Just then, Rock Lee smiled, and it was a confident smile.  
- You know me, Gai-sensei. Challenges is the thing I love the most! And if I cannot put my pajamas on, I will...  
-... rest until the medicine takes effect.

Gai turned to the door. Tsunade was there, arms crossed.  
- R-Right. What Tsunade-sama says.  
Lee flashed his trusting smile again, and as his sensei moved towards the door, he flashed a ping and lifted his thumbup for him to see.

- Please go, Gai-sensei. I will definitely see you when this is over.  
Gai smiled, pinged, raised his thumb, and after a "take-care-of-him" look at Tsunade, he flashed out of sight, toward Konoha's doors.

_One way or another, Lee... One way or another... you will see me..._


End file.
